The Legend of the Pokemon Knight 2
by MidnightZoroark827
Summary: News about the movie The Legend of the Pokemon Knight has swept through the regions. When Ash and co. realize they're doing a second one, they find themselves back in business. But, this movie has a new villain who not only becomes Ash's love interest in the movie, but in real life, too. AshXMay! Rated T just in case.
1. An Old Friend

**A/N: Another Ash and May fanfic. Inspired by the Black and White episode 'Legend of the Pokemon Knight'. I don't own Pokemon!**

**The Legend of the Pokemon Knight 2 **

As our heroes stop from their travels, they go back to Nimbassa Town to see their old friend Luke, who has some exciting news for them.

"Hey, Luke!" Ash called when he saw his old friend.

Luke and his Golet and Zoura were standing in front of a movie theatre. "Hey Ash, Iris, and Cilan!"

The gang ran over to Luke and his Pokemon. "Long time no see, "Cilan said. Luke nodded, "Yeah. I have some great news for you guys!"

"What's up?" Iris asked.

"Well, that movie that you guys did, the Legend of the Pokemon Knight, it's become a Region Wide movie!" Luke exclaimed.

"Wow, really?!" Ash, Iris, and Cilan asked in unison.

Luke nodded with a smile on his face, "Yup. You see today's the last day that movie will be playing and its only playing in this theatre. So we've got one last time to see it on the big screen."

Ash grinned, "We should watch it one more time! That'll be so cool!"

"What will be even cooler is that if we raise over 1,000 dollars with the tickets we can make a second one!" Luke added.

Iris and Cilan struck a pose, "We're back in business!" They shouted together. Ash stared at them sweatdroped. Tonight would be a fun night.

"Is everyone ready?" Luke called from the hall. Everyone was in the room where they had created the costumes, script, and that stuff. They had to dress like they did for the movie and greet the people who came over.

"Ready!" Iris called. "Axew!" her Pokemon called.

Luke nodded and they headed out. When they got to the entrance, Luke stopped them, "Now remember, this will have a lot of people so if you get stressed, just go back to that room, kay?"

They nodded and the doors opened. While people were coming in Ash couldn't help but wonder if any of his friends would be coming. His best friend in particular. May. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

'_Wait. Did I just think that? May's my best friend and she likes Drew anyways.'_

That thought made him feel weird. Ash didn't think Drew was good enough for someone like May who was so sweet and kind.

"Ash?" Ash snapped back at the sound of his name. Iris was standing beside him, "Are you okay? You look kina pale."

Ash blinked then sighed, "I just need to get some water," He lied and walked back to the room.

Iris and Cilan exchanged a glance. They continued to shake hands and say 'hi'. Then a girl about Ash's age stepped forward. She had brown hair that was tided in a ponytail with a blue bandana. She had a dark blue dress on and black flats. Her sapphire blue eyes were shining. She had a Glaceon on her shoulder who smiled when it saw Pikachu on Iris.

The girl blinked at Pikachu then gasped and grabbed Pikachu, "Oh, Pikachu! I've missed you soooo much!" Pikachu nuzzled the girl's cheek.

Iris grabbed Pikachu away from the girl and narrowed her eyes, "And you are?"

The girl smiled and put a fist to her heart, "I'm May from Petalburg City in the Hoenn. My dream is to become a Top Coordinator," She said smiling.

Iris and Cilan exchanged a glance. That May girl reminded them of Ash a little too much.

"Well, I'm Cilan, a Pokemon Commissure. And this is Pansage."

"I'm Iris and my dream is to become a dragon master. This is Axew."

May laughed, "Really? Like in the movie?" She asked with interest.

Iris rolled her eyes, "Yes. Now, hurry along to a seat. You're holding up the line!"

May blushed at that then blinked, "Where's the star?" She asked. Iris pointed toward Zoura who was in the princess's form. "Right there." May shook her head, "No. The knight!"

Cilan smiled, "He's getting some water upstairs," He replied.

May nodded, "Thanks. You guys did a great job with the movie, by the way. I can't wait to see a sequel!" With that she walked away.

Iris groaned, "Little kids! How did she know Pikachu anyways?"

Meanwhile, Ash was leaning against the wall and drinking some water. "Man, this is weird. It's like I'm a huge star now," He sighed.

"That's because you are," The sweetest voice he heard said making him spin around and drop his water cup.

"M-M-M-a-ay-ay?" Ash stuttered when he saw what she was wearing. "Wow- what- why- amazing- missed-"

May walked over and put a finger on his lip, "A simple hug would do."

Ash didn't hesitate. He grabbed her by the waist and brought her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"I missed you, May," Ash whispered. May drew in a shaky breath, "I missed you, too."

Glaceon, who had been knocked over by Ash and May hugging, was glaring at them. "Gla!" They parted, each blushing, and Ash scooped up Glaceon. "Hey, Glaceon. Did you miss me?" He asked.

The ice type smiled and nodded. May stood next to Ash, "I think we all have." Ash flashed a sweet smile at May.

The clock dinged. The movie would be starting soon. "We'll talk later. I can take you out for dinner tonight!" ash said before thinking about this.

May gave Ash a startled look, "Okay. I should really go find a seat."

Ash stopped her by grabbing her arm, "You can sit with the V. ," Ash said with a wink. He put his elbow out like a knight while May slipped her hand under it, clutching his arm, "Alright then, Sir Ash," She giggled as he led her out the room.

They walked down where Iris, Luke, Cilan, and Pikachu were. Iris glared at Ash when she saw him. "Where were you, mister? _We_ were the ones who had to shake everyone's hand! Where were you?" She demanded.

Before Ash could reply, Cilan blinked, "May, you know Ash?" He asked. May giggled and nodded. Ash rolled his eyes, "You've heard me talk about May before _and _I've shown you a picture of her," He pointed out.

Ash groaned when he saw the blank looks on Iris and Cilan's faces. He pulled the picture that he took everywhere with him out the pocket of his costumes. There was Max in the front, Ash and May in the middle, and Brock in the back.

Ash smiled when he saw May. She looked so different in her old clothes. Now she was standing with him looking like a model.

"That can't be May. She's dressed like a tomboy!" Iris exclaimed.

Ash rolled his eyes at May, "Iris, she is," Ash grumbled. "I just thought I should wear this since I'm going to the movies," May added.

Luke raced over before their conversation could go further, "Guys, time for the movie to start soon!" He exclaimed. Ash looked at May, "Wanna go get some snacks?" He asked her.

May squealed, "You bet!" The two ran to the snack counter leaving Luke watching May with hearts in his eyes, "Who's that?" He asked. Cilan smiled, "That's May. Ash used to travel with her. There also best friends."

Iris sighed, "Let's just go and watch the movie." The three walked upstairs into the projector room while Ash and May finished buying their snacks. May was putting her purse back on her shoulder when a flash of money came under her nose.

"Ash, why are you giving this to me?" May asked. Ash smiled, "Because, I'm the gentleman and you paid for the popcorn and drink yourself."

May smiled, "Wow, thanks Ash."

Ash and May stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours until a girl behind them squealed, "IT'S ASH KETCHUM! THE ONE PLAYING THE POKEMON KNIGHT! GET HIM!"

Ash and May spun around to see a large group of girls with shirts of the Pokemon Knight on it. Ash stared at them sweatdroped, "Run!" He called.

Since May was wearing heels, she couldn't really run. So, Ash swooped her up and dashed upstairs where everyone else was. The girls were still there making May glow red with anger.

'_No, Ash is mine! My best friend, my love- wait, did I just think that?'_

She jumped from Ash's arms and called her Glaceon. "Glaceon, use blizzard!" May ordered.

"Gla!" (Stay away from my May's Ash!) The ice type shot a blizzard from her mouth making the fan club freeze.

May hugged Glaceon, "Thanks!"

Then, she spun around to face Ash with an arched eyebrow, "Who are they?" She demanded.

Ash shrugged, "My fan club?" He asked sheepishly. May giggled and took his hand making both of them blush, "Let's just go watch the movie, okay?" Ash smiled sweetly at May, "Okay."

As the two went into the room, they were being watched by three foes.

"That's the twerpete from the Hoenn," The man with blue hair named James observed.

"Yes, and it looks like the twerp has feelings for," The woman with hot pink hair named Jessie added.

The Pokemon named Meowth grinned, "I think itz time tos make a new plan." Team Rocket grinned then laughed evilly fading into the darkness.

**A/N:I hope you guys liked that! Chapter 2 will be coming out soon!**


	2. Hey Pretty Girl'

**A/N: If you know the song in this fanfic than favorite! I don't own Pokemon!**

**The Legend of the Pokemon Knight**

Ash looked in the mirror at himself. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt, and a black unzipped jacket. His hat was off and so were his gloves. He couldn't believe he was going on a date with May tonight!

Drawing in a breath, he walked out of the dressing room and into the room where Iris, Cilan, and Luke were. "Whoa, Ash, I've never seen you like that before," Cilan said smiling.

Luke and Iris were putting on fake smiles and nodded in agreement. Ash blushed, "I just think I need to dress nice for this."

Cilan put an arm around Ash's shoulder, "Just treat her best and you'll be okay!" He said with fire burning around him. "You okay?" Iris asked him. Ash drew in a breath and walked out the room, "I guys I should go."

They said goodbye as Ash walked downstairs to the lobby where people were walking out the theatre. His heart almost stopped when he saw May standing by the window frame. The moonlight falling on her making her sapphire blue eyes look like water with the moon reflecting off of them. She met his gaze and smiled a light, happy smile.

That smile made Ash freeze. She was so beautiful and Ash couldn't deny it. May was the most beautiful girl Ash had ever laid eyes on.

He smiled at her, "Are you ready?" He asked. May nodded, "You bet," She said quietly.

The two left the theatre and outside where the moon was shining brightly. May glanced up at Ash and saw happiness in his eyes. _'So, he likes this?!'_

"Where do you want to eat?" Ash asked. May knew instantly where to go, "There's this place called Dinin' and Dancin'. When you wait for your food, you can dance to romantic songs," May explained.

Ash fell over anime style, "Of course you would choose that." May laughed and put a hand out to help Ash up, "You should've known I would pick something like that."

The two walked down the sidewalk until they came to a gate with a huge Ferris wheel with glowing lights all on it.

"Wow, I'd love to go on that!" May gasped. Ash glanced at her, "How hungry are you?" He asked.

May shrugged, "Not starving but not full."

Ash grinned and took her hand gently, "Come with me then." He led May to the gates of the Ferris wheel where a ticket taker was. Ash handed him a ten and the guy let them in.

"You're taking me on the Ferris wheel?" May asked with a shocking gasp. Ash winked, "My best friend deserves the best," He said. May blushed and clutched Ash's hand. "Come on."

'_Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way,'_

They passed by a booth with Pokemon toys making May gush. Ash pointed to a booth with magazines on it, "Isn't that your favorite magazine?" Ash asked. May gasped and ran over making Ash grin.

'_Loves in the air tonight, you can bet you make this ole boy's day'_

Ash went to the booth that May had gushed over. "What do you have to do to get a prize?" Ash asked. The boy behind the booth gave Ash three darts, "Throw each one to each of these balloons then you can choose which Pokemon you want."

'_Hey pretty girl won't you look me way'_

Ash threw each of the darts and they hit every time. "Which one do you want?" The boy asked. Ash thought. They had all the starters from the Unova, Pikachu, Eevee, and Manaphy. Ash knew instantly which one May would want, "The Prince of the Sea." The boy handed the Manaphy to Ash who nodded.

'_Hey pretty girl can I have this dance'_

Ash walked back to May and tapped her shoulder. May turned around and gasped when she saw the Manaphy, "Oh, Ash," May whispered.

'_And the next one after that'_

She thought of Manaphy and how she'd raised him. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. "Oh, May, I didn't mean to make you cry," Ash exclaimed. May wrapped her arms around Ash, "No. Thank you, I really needed this."

'_Gonna make you mine, there's a real good chance'_

Ash wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. "I'm glad you like it." When they parted, May looked around at all the food stands. "You know, we can always eat here," She pointed out.

'_Hey pretty girl can I have this dance'_

"What?! But what about the dancing thing?" Ash asked. Truth be told, Ash wanted to dance with her. May giggled, "They have dancing here."

'_Hey pretty girl it feels so right'_

Ash took May's hand and kissed it making both of them blush, "If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do," He murmured. May smiled at him with tears in her eyes as he led her to the dancing. _'I can't believe I just did that,' _Ash thought to himself.

'_Just like it's meant to be'_

May couldn't believe it either. Ash, her love- she was sure of it- had kissed her hand! _'I think he is the one I love,' _May realized.

'_All wrapped up in arms so tight'_

When they got to the dancing, they both looked at each other awkwardly. "Um, I guess we should start," Ash asked while laughing nervously.

May giggled and blushed, "Sure."

'_Hey pretty girl it feels so right'_

Ash wrapped his arms around May's waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were both blushing now, each so red they looked like Torchic's. "May, I was thinking," Ash started.

'_Life's a long and winding ride'_

"About what?" May asked. "Well, if we raised enough money with the movie tonight then we're going to make a sequel. If we do, I want you to be in it," Ash replied.

May gasped and stared with Ash with wide eyes, "W-what? Me in a movie? Oh, Ash, I would love that!" May squealed with excitement and delight. Ash put his forehead to hers, "I thought you would."

'_Better have the right one by your side'_

May relaxed and stared into Ash's deep brown eyes, "Ash…"

'_Happiness don't drag its feet, time moves faster than you think'_

The song ended and the pair parted still blushing. Ash glanced where there were Zebstraika. People could get rides on them for free! He grabbed her hand, "I think I found something you'll like."

Ash led May to the Zebstraika and opened the gate. He took one of the Pokemon out and led it by the lead rope. "You want to go running?" Ash asked her. May gasped and she jumped on the horse Pokemon and Ash led the Zebstraika through the carnival.

'_Hey pretty girl, wanna take you home'_

"How do you like it?" Ash asked. May sighed dreamily, "This is amazing! I've never done this before!"

''_My mamas gonna love you, she'll make me sleep on the couch, I know' _

Ash felt great joy and happiness rush through him when he saw how happy May was. He looked at her and saw her sapphire blue eyes, her whole body relaxed because she trusted Ash, and her smile. Her face could probably tell a stranger she was having the time of her life.

May couldn't believe how much fun she was having with Ash! Her best friend was being the kindest person in the whole world tonight! She really did love him. May glanced down at him and saw him staring at her.

'_Hey pretty girl wanna take you home'_

"What?" May asked with a blush on her face.

Ash shook his head, coming out of a daze. "S-sorry. I was, um, thinking." _'Good job, Ash! Now she thinks you're a weirdo!'_

'_Hey pretty girl let's build some dreams.'_

May giggled inwardly knowing that Ash was lying. That had a conversation about their Pokemon then they took the Zebstraika back.

'_We'll plant some roots and an apple tree'_

Ash and May then went to a booth that sold hamburgers and hotdogs. They ate then went to the Ferris wheel.

'_hey pretty girl let's build some dreams'_

When they got into the cart, they went around until they stopped at the top. Ash decided to break the silence.

'_Life's and long and winding ride'_

"May, I'm really glad you came back." Ash was blushing when he said this.

May blushed and smiled, "I'm glad I came back, too."

'_Better have the right one by your side'_

"When are you leaving?" Ash asked, not ready for the answer. May saw the hurt in his eyes when he asked this making her heart break. May lowered her head, "I'm not sure I want to leave."

'_Happiness don't drag its feet, time moves faster than you think'_

Ash felt his heart beat quicken. "R-really?" He asked. May hugged the Manaphy toy, "Yeah. I left my best friend twice and I don't want to do it again," She whispered. _'Should I tell him now?'_ May wondered.

'_Hey pretty girl you did so good'_

Before either of them could say anything else, the ride started moving again and they had to get off. It was midnight and the park was closing as Ash and May walked out of the carnival and into the dark city.

'_Our baby's got your eyes and a fighter's spirit like I knew she would'_

"Where are you staying at?" Ash asked. May shrugged, "This really cool hotel down the street from the Pokemon Centre."

Ash laughed, "Typical May," He said. May grinned, "I guess you're sleeping at the Pokemon Centre?" She guessed. Ash and May both laughed at how they knew each other.

'_Hey pretty girl you did so good'_

They passed the Pokemon Centre making May blink in puzzlement, "But that's where you are," She reminded him.

Ash winked at her, "I need to walk you back to your room," He said smiling.

May smiled and rolled her eyes. They walked into the hotel and upstairs where May's room was.

'_Hey pretty girl when I see the light'_

"Ash, I want to thank you for the best night of my life," May said when they got to her room.

Ash shook his head, "Thank _you _for the best night of my life, May. You kept me smiling the whole time!" He blushed at the last part.

'_When it's my time to go, I gonna thank the Lord for a wonderful life'_

May embraced Ash, "I'll come to the Pokemon Centre tomorrow for breakfast, okay?" Ash hugged her back and smiled, "I'll be waiting," He promised.

'_For a pretty little girl'_

When they parted, May unlocked the door and stepped into the dark room. Ash nodded in determination. "May, wait."

May turned around, "What is it?" She asked. Ash drew in a breath and kissed her cheek making both of them blush. "Sweet dreams," Ash whispered.

May touched the spot where Ash had kissed her and smiled, "Sweet dreams to you, too." With that, she closed the door quietly.

'_And a beautiful wife.'_

**A/N: I really hoped you guys liked this chapter! The song is called 'Hey Pretty Girl' and is by country singer Kip Moore. R/R! **


	3. Action Time!

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter! I don't own Pokemon!**

**The Legend of the Pokemon Knight 2**

"Ash, Ash, ASH!" Ash blinked awake groggily at the sound of his name. At first he thought he was back traveling the Hoenn region with May, Max, and Brock again but when he saw Iris, reality came back.

"What?" Ash asked sleepily. Iris smiled, "We raised over three thousand dollars! Enough to make _two_ more movies!" She shouted excitedly.

Ash was now fully awake, "Three thousand dollars?!" He echoed. "I didn't know it was that popular."

Cilan walked in from the bathroom with his clothes on, "Luke said we have to make the costumes and scripts today then start shooting tomorrow."

Ash's stomach growled, "Um, how about breakfast first?" He asked sheepishly. Everyone laughed. Ash walked into the bathroom and took a shower then put his clothes on. He walked out the room with everyone else ready.

They walked down to the café and sat down at a table. "Hey guys." They turned to see Luke coming over to them with… May! She was still in her dress from last night.

"M-May, what are you doing with Luke?" Ash asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

May grinned a toothy grin then flipped over. Zoura stood in her place giggling. Ash sighed in relief while Cilan and Iris laughed, "Typical Zoura," Cilan said.

Luke blushed, "Zoura thought May was pretty last night so has been taking her form a lot lately," he explained.

Iris elbowed Ash, "Zoura wasn't the only who thought May was pretty last night," She teased.

Ash pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at her trying to hide his blush, "Whatever."

Luke sat down with them leaving one more seat for May. Just the door opened and there stood May wearing a black shirt that showed her belly, a short sleeve white jacket that was unzipped, blue booty shorts, and a white bandana with a pink Pokeball on it. Her brown hair was down and back in its normal style.

She smiled when she saw Ash and co. "Hey guys. Thanks for saving me a seat," She said. And sat down.

Iris stared from May to Ash then back, "Wow, you really changed from last night," Iris observed. May shrugged, "Ash and I did tell you that I was a tomboy."

Ash was having a hard time looking at May with breaking into a wide grin or blushing. Did his actions last night tell her that he had feelings for her? May was also having the same trouble when she looked at Ash.

Finally a waiter came over, "What will be having on this lovely morning?" He asked with a British accent.

"Coffee with a buttered blueberry bagel," Everyone at the table said in unison. The waiter stared sweatdroped then nodded and walked away.

They looked at each other than laughed. "I guess great mines think alike," Luke said once he had calmed down.

"Pikachu Pika!" (Ash, when do we get to eat?) Pikachu demanded, his stomach growling with hunger. Ash blinked at Cilan, "Um, I think the Pokemon should eat now."

Cilan nodded then out down fifty bowls for all the Pokemon. He poured food into them then called out his Pokemon. Ash, May, Iris and Luke did the same.

Ash saw a new Pokemon added to the bunch. "May, when did Skitty evolve?"

May smiled at her new Delcatty, "When we were training with Drew," She replied.

Ash narrowed his eyes at his rival's name, "Oh, right." When there food cam everyone dug in. "This is delicious!" Iris exclaimed with a full mouth.

Ash nodded in agreement. "Hey, Ash do you remember Brock's cooking?" May asked from where she sat next to him. Ash's eyes turned sparkly, "Oh yeah. The best food ever! I would give my own life for that food!"

May's eyes were now sparkling as she thought about it as well. Cilan crossed his arms, "How can it beat my delicious food?" Everyone laughed and continued eating.

"The plot should have a total twist from the last story. If May is going to be in it, she should be a bad guy. But Ash is somehow attracted to her. Princess Iris, or Princess Uri, doesn't like this new relationship so she sends Cilan out to kill May. But Ash must protect her. Ash wins the battle and the two run off all the while Ash is trying to teach May how do be a better person. But, Iris and Cilan are still trying to capture May. When they catch up, Ash and May have just kissed and then Cilan and Iris make their moves. They injure May which makes Ash mad. Ash and Cilan battle until Ash wins. Then, Ash orders Iris to heal May and make her princess. Iris will heal her but May must do something to prove to be a princess," Luke said while pointing to the white board.

Ash, May, Iris, Cilan and Pikachu all fell over anime style, "Wow, that's a big plot," Ash commented.

Luke shrugged, "A good movie director always plans everything first." He called out his Larvesta and Leafeanny, "Alright guys, time to get busy!"

Everyone helped out with the making until Luke got the script right. It was late by the time they finished so they just slept there until morning.

May blinked her eyes open and saw she was curled next to Ash who had his arms around her shoulders. She blushed and was pretty sure her whole face was red. She realized their hands were together too.

'_Great. How am I supposed to get up without waking him? But, I am kina comfy here,' _May realized.

She smiled and put her head back on his shoulder. Ash's head went down on hers and she heard him whisper, "May."

'_Is he dreaming about me?'_ That thought made her feel warm.

But May's moment was ruined by Cilan screaming, "RISE'N SHINE! IT'S MOVIE TIME!"

Everyone jumped awake with twitching eyes. "What the hell, Cilan?!" Ash growled, "I was having a really good dream!" May squeaked quietly. If he said her name did that mean that he had a good dream with her in it?

Cilan shook his head, "It's already seven and we need to start shooting. Isn't that right Luke?" Luke groaned but nodded.

They got their costumes and went into the dressing room. Everyone's was pretty much the same as the first movie. When Ash stepped out of the dressing room he saw May there with a black body suit on. She had a sword and sword pouch along with a black belt that held other sharp objects. Her hair was back in a black bandana and there was a fake scar across her neck.

"How do I look?" May asked.

Ash blinked in amazement, "Like a killer." May rolled her eyes and shoved Ash playfully. "Wow, you are dense."

Luke walked over and clapped his hands, "Alright guys, let's go to the set!" Everyone cheered at followed him out. Ash couldn't help but notice that May seemed really tense.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked her with concern.

May shook her head and looked at him, "Um, I just feel nervous. This is the movie I'm ever going to be in and…" Her voice trailed off. Ash brushed his and hand against hers and smiled, "Don't worry. During the whole movie, pretty much, we'll be side-by-side," Ash pointed out.

May relaxed and smiled at him, "Your right."

When they got to the set, it was at the castle. Luke nodded, "Okay, everyone as read the script so, ACTION!"

Ash drew in a breath and started walking around the dark castle. "Hello?" He called. That was May's cue.

May drew in a shaky breath then came from the shadows, drew out her sword and put it right near Ash's neck, "So you're the knight everyone talks about?" She asked with a deadly voice.

Ash closed his eyes, "Yes, I am. Who are you?" May grinned and pressed the blade closer to his neck, "I'm an assassin and my name is May. I've come for the princess."

Ash opened his eyes and jumped backwards, going right behind May. He drew out his sword. "I'm sorry it has to go down like this. Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" (Die assassin!)

"Oh no you don't! Bulbasaur, go!" Bulbasaur came from her Pokeball and just stood there as it got shocked.

"W-what?" Ash asked. May laughed, "Bulbasaur is a grass type and electric types don't hurt it!"

"Use razor leaf, Bulbasaur!" May ordered. "Bulb-a-saur!" The leafs came right at Pikachu, "Pikachu, counter with iron tail!" Ash called. "Pika-Pika!" Iron tail made the leafs vanish.

"Now, quick attack!" Ash ordered. Pikachu used quick attack to Bulbasaur sending it flying. "Bulbasaur!" May called. Bulbasaur shook her head the roared. "Alright, use bullet seed!" Bullet seed charged toward Pikachu sending it flying toward Ash, hitting him in the face, and making both of them fall to the ground.

May grinned and walked over, pointing her sword at Ash's neck again, "You… are an amazing battler," She said which startled Ash and Pikachu.

May put out her hand to help Ash up. He took it and stood up. May bowed, "Sir Ash, I wish for you to help me. I want to wash my criminal soul away and do well."

Ash stared down at May, "You want me to train you to become a better person?" He asked.

May nodded. Ash smiled, "Alright. I shall get you a room in this palace and train you every day!" He announced.

May sighed in relief, "Oh, thank you!"

"Cut!" Luke called. Everyone walked over to Ash and May, "That was great you guys!" Iris exclaimed.

Cilan nodded, "Yeah, you guys really did a great job."

Ash and May looked at each other and blushed, "Well, we aren't professionals," May said. Luke looked at Iris and Cilan, "You guys ready to do your scene?" He asked. They both nodded. "Then let's get to it!" Luke yowled.

What the group didn't know was that they were being watched again. "When should we strike?" James asked.

"Not yet. We must wait until they become closer. Then we'll snatch her and he'll have to give in," Jessie reminded James.

Meowth laughed, "This is gonna be tos good tos be true!"

**Me: What does Team Rocket have planned? R/R! **


	4. From the Heart

Me: Okay, we're on the kissing scene because I do not feel like writing all of that. So, Cilan attacked May but Ash defeated him and took May away. They went into the forest and have been on the run. Now they're in a cave camping out. Enjoy!

The Legend of the Pokemon Knight 2 Chapter4 From the Heart

Ash's heart was beating really hard in his chest. It was almost time for the kissing scene and he really didn't know how that would go. Right now, night was falling and Ash and May were in a cave for the night.

Ash didn't know it but May was also having some trouble. This was the scene where she would kiss Ash! She knew it would be fake but it was still heart pounding.

Luke walked over, "Guys remember, after Ash asks May why she did run away from her home is when I put the camera on iris and Cilan so no talking, kay?" Ash and May nodded.

Luke smiled, "Alright, action!"

Ash dropped the firewood in the middle of the cave. "Pignite, let's go!" The pig Pokemon came out. "Use flamethrower," Ash ordered. Soon the firewood was burning brightly as May came back with her Glaceon, Delcatty, and Beautifly from picking berries and getting water.

She gave several to Ash and kept some for herself. May sat down next to Ash and they each could've swore they could hear each other's heartbeat.

After a couple moments of silence, Ash looked at May, "Why did you run away?" he asked.

That was when the camera went to Cilan and Iris. They were each on top of the cave. "This is our chance!" Cilan said quietly.

Iris shook her head, "No, we have to wait until midnight when my dragon Pokemon are the strongest. Then we shall attack her and Ash will be ours once more!"

The camera went back to Ash and May. May sighed and looked away from Ash, "You see, my parents wanted me to get married. I-I was a princess," She confessed.

Ash put on a shocked expression, "A princess? But, May, you're an assassin! How can you also be a princess?" He asked.

May shook her head as fake tears started to fill in her eyes, "I was born to be a princess but I always watched the knight's train and I became stealth and sneaky. But when I turned fifteen, my parents found this guy who was to be my husband. I didn't like him so I ran away and started doing bad things."

May was now fake crying but it looked so real Ash felt his heartbreak. "May, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

She shook her head, "It's fine, really. I just wish…" Her voice trailed off. Each of them knew the kissing scene was coming up.

Ash put a hand to May's cheek, "I don't know how you're going to respond to this but…" _'This could be my only chance.'_

"I love you, May Maple."

Iris and Cilan held gasped quietly. "That isn't in the script!" Iris yowled softly.

Cilan smiled, "I don't think Ash is getting that from the script."

Ash and May glanced at Luke who rolled his fingers to tell them to keep going. Ash looked back at May,

"May, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. You have the purest heart and you're the sweetest person I know. I will always put you first and always protect you, no matter what the cost is. You're the one I would give my life to. No matter what, I will always love you," Ash said pouring his soul into it.

Now May was crying real tears, "Oh, Ash. You're my best friend and the sweetest person I know. You always put yourself in danger for other people and don't care if you get hurt. You have the biggest heart and only do what's good for other people. Ash Ketchum, I love you, too. With all my heart and soul."

Ash couldn't believe it; May actually loved him. She just said it! Ash touched his forehead to hers, "May," he started.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

And she did. It was the best kiss they ask for. It was sweet and passionate. Ash held May protectively while she grabbed his free hand and held it like she was holding on for dear life.

When they broke away brown eyes met blue eyes; each were full of love, happiness, and joy.

'_I really do love May. She the sweetest thing that's ever been in my life.'_

'_I really do love Ash. He's the best thing that's ever been in my life.'_

Suddenly, Ash remembered that right after the kiss, Iris and Cilan were supposed to attack. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Dragonite, use dragon rage!"

Just then, a Dragonite came at the entrance of the cave and used dragon rage. It didn't hit Ash and May but hit near them as the smoke came up. May quickly laid in a broken position where the dragon rage had hit making it look like it hit her.

"May, no!" Ash screamed. He gritted his teeth has he looked at the Dragonite. "Princess Iris, is that you?" Ash called.

Iris and Cilan appeared behind the Dragonite. "Yes, Sir Ash. We've come to take you home."

Ash knelt next to May and clutched her hand, "No! You hurt the one I love, now you shall pay!" He glanced at Pikachu, "Use electro ball!" Ash ordered.

Pika-Pika-Chu-Pi!" (This is what you get for hurting my Ash's May!) Pikachu yowled for his battle cry.

"Dragonite, use dragon rush!" Iris called.

The dragon rush hit the electro ball making both of them vanish. "Thunderbolt!" Ash called.

"Pikachu!" The thunderbolt hit Dragonite making it roar with pain. "Dragonite, use twister!" Iris ordered.

"Dragon!" The twister hit Pikachu sending it flying back near Glaceon and Delcatty. They looked at their hurt trainer who very slowly opened her eyes. "B-bli-zz-ard," May groaned in a whisper.

Glaceon and Delcatty exchanged a glance then nodded.

"Gla-ce-on!" (LEAVE MY TRAINER ALONE!)

"Del-nya!" (TAKE THIS YOU BIG UGLY DRAGON THING!)

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash called.

"Pikachu!" (GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!) Both attacks hit Dragonite making it faint.

"Dragonite, no!" Iris yowled. She returned the fallen Pokemon and looked at Ash who grabbed her by the arms, "Iris, you can heal people now heal May!" He ordered.

Iris gritted her teeth as Ash continued, "Heal her and let her live in the palace with us!"

Iris some dirt off of her clothes, "I will heal her but she cannot stay in the palace." Ash growled but knew it was for a lost cause. It would always be better to have her well.

Iris walked over to May and put a hand on May's forehead. Then, May started to wake up. She used her hands for balance as Ash ran over and picked her up, "Oh, May, I'm so glad you're okay!" He exclaimed.

May hugged him back, "I couldn't leave you." She broke away and bowed to Iris, "I thank you, Princess, for healing me. I am in debt."

Iris snorted, "If you want to live in the palace with us then you must prove yourself," She explained.

May bowed, "Thank you."

Just then a huge hand grabbed May and Iris making them go up in the air.

"MAY!" Ash screamed.

"IRIS!" Cilan yowled.

They looked at Luke who gave them the signal to keep rolling.

"Ash, help me!" May screamed from where she and Iris were in the air. Then, three figures came from a machine that had the hands stretching from it. A huge R was on the front.

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Cilan yowled in unison. "Put May and Iris down now!" Ash screamed with rage growing inside of him like a storm.

Jessie laughed darkly, "Have we ever given up that easily before?" She demanded.

"If you give us Pikachu and the rest of your Pokemon we'll let these two go," James said. Ash gritted his teeth with frustration.

May looked down at Ash and met his gaze. "Ash, don't give up your Pokemon, okay? You can't find more Pokemon like those guys. You can find another love, trust me. Don't worry about me and Iris." May looked at Iris who nodded.

"No!" Ash yowled. "I _can't _find someone else like you May. I will not have you and Iris be captured like this. I love you and I'm not letting you get away from me this easily!"

He looked at Pikachu, Glaceon and Delcatty, "Triple iron tail!" Ash ordered. The three Pokemon jumped and their tails started to glow.

(Let May and Iris go!) Pikachu yowled.

(Don't you dare hurt May!) Glaceon hissed.

(How dare you touch my trainer!) Delcatty snarled.

May flinched as she realized they were coming for her first. _'The camera is still rolling.'_

"Get the princess out first!" May told the three Pokemon. They smashed the hand and Iris and the Pokemon went crashing down to earth. Cilan jumped forward to catch Iris while Ash caught the Pokemon.

"Don't worry, May. I'm gonna get you down!"

"Oh no you won't," Meowth said evilly. Electricity came out from the hand and shocked May making her scream.

"MAY!" Ash screamed in horror.

Jessie, James, and Meowth laughed together, "Say bye-bye- to your girlfriend."

Ash snarled and turned toward the three Pokemon, "Use iron tail on me."

"WHAT!?" Iris and Cilan asked at the same time.

Ash looked up and the hand that was going higher in the air. "Yeah. Do it!" The Pokemon nodded and did that. Ash gritted his teeth from the pain but went high enough to get on the hand.

May smiled a weak smile at him, "Ash, y-you're h-er-e," She spluttered from the pain. Ash put a hand to her cheek, "Of course I am. I would never leave you."

James rolled his eyes, "What are you going to do without your Pokemon? Slash a sword through it?"

Ash and May exchanged a glance then smiled. Ash took his sword from his sword pouch. "That's exactly what I'm going to do!" He took the sword and slashed right down on the hand and it released May.

"NOOOO!" Team Rocket cried.

Ash grabbed May's hand and pulled her next to him so she wouldn't fall with the hand. Then, Dragonite with Pikachu on his back came to attack the machine.

Ash picked May up, "Hold on to me," He ordered. She nodded weakly and held him. Then, Ash jumped just as Pikachu and Dragonite destroyed the machine.

For a moment, Ash didn't know if he and May were going to live until Dragonite caught them and safely brought them to land.

Ash looked at May and saw the dullness in her eyes. She was really hurt. Ash laid her on the ground and kissed her on the lips, "You're gonna be okay. I'll get Iris to heal you." But Iris really couldn't heal May.

Suddenly, Ash remembered that May had told him that Delcatty knew a move called refresh which could cure anyone.

He leaned down and whispered something in Delcatty' s ear who nodded. "Iris, heal May, please!" Ash almost begged. Iris looked at him like she was crazy then nodded. Delcatty, off screen, used refresh to May and soon May was getting up.

She looked around drowsily until she spotted Ash. "A-Ash?" She murmured. Ash gasped and wrapped May in his arms, "Thank Arceus you're okay! I was so worried!" May smiled and they kissed.

Iris smiled and bowed when Ash and May had parted, "Thank you so much, May. You told those Pokemon to get me out first even thought that put your life in jeopardy. I shall allow you to stay in our palace with Ash and become a princess."

May and Ash got up and the two bowed, "Thank you, Princess Iris," They said in unison.

"And cut!" Luke called.

Everyone relaxed as Luke walked over. "That was amazing! Team Rocket showed up at a great time and Ash and May… you guys were amazing!"

They looked at each other and blushed. "Well, I've been wanting to say that for a really long time," They said at the exact same time again.

Everyone laughed. Ash held May's hand and looked in her eyes, "Come on, let's go back to the Pokemon Centre."

Me: Whoa, that was hard to write. R/R!


	5. Love is in Bloom'

**A/N: Last chapter! Oh, well, it's been really fun writing this. I don't own Pokemon!**

**The Legend of the Pokemon Knight****2**

"This is going to be awesome!" Ash exclaimed as he and the gang walked down to the lobby with their costumes on. It was opening night for the movie and everyone was dressed in their costumes.

May nodded in agreement, "I can't wait to see it on the big screen!" Iris and Cilan nodded in agreement.

As soon as the doors opened, the first six people to come in were Dawn, Paul, Zoey, Misty, Gary, and Brock.

Ash and May gasped and raced over, "What are you guys doing here?" May asked as she hugged Misty, Dawn, and Zoey.

"We just hand to see the 'new lovers'," Misty teased.

Ash and May looked at each other and blushed. Dawn gasped, "No way! You guys are really a couple?"

They nodded while the three girls gushed. Brock walked over and put an arm around Ash and May, "I knew it! Max and I used to talk about it when we traveled together."

Ash and May gasped when Brock said this. Just then there were more people pouring in. Even a camera crew! As soon as they ran out of tickets and the doors closed, Dawn ran over to the camera crew, took the microphone and put the radio on, "Let's dance everyone! Dedicate this to the _real _couple of Ash Ketchum and May Maple!"

'_Love is bloom! A beautiful bride, a handsome groom! Two hearts becoming one!'_

Ash and May glared at Dawn. "Was that necessary?" Ash demanded.

Dawn shrugged, "Everyone thinks it is," She said and the young couple noticed how many people were dancing. Misty and Gary were dancing together, so were Brock and Zoey, and Paul came over to dance with Dawn.

Ash and May exchanged glances and shrugged. Ash took May's hand and gave her a spin. She laughed and put her hands to Ash's chest. They both smiled at each other.

"I love you, May," Ash said sweetly.

"I love you, too, Ash," May said back.

Then they kissed, wrapped in each other's arms.

'_Love is in bloom! Love is in bloom!'_

Meanwhile, in the Kanto region, Delia was watching the news that had the dancing on it. She smiled when she saw her son and May kiss. "I knew those two were perfect for each other."

In the Hoenn region, max was upstairs in his room watching P. Oak's channel when it was cut because of some stupid dance. Then he saw a girl with blue hair saying.

"Let's dance everyone! Dedicate this to the _real_ couple of Ash Ketchum and May Maple!" Then everyone started dancing. Max's eyes twitched and he ran downstairs.

"MOM, DAD! HURRY AND TURN TO CHANNEL 5!"

Caroline and Norman were shocked by Max's shouting but quickly turned it to that channel only to see their daughter kissing Ash. They both stared at the screen then smiled, "My Baby Girl is growing up," Caroline said dreamily.

Ash, May, Iris, Cilan, and Luke all stood at the port. Their friends had all just got on different boats and had left to go back on their journeys.

Iris smiled at May, "I'm so glad another girl gets to travel with us!" She squealed. May giggled, "Yeah. I used to have to travel with three guys."

The movie had been amazing last night and everyone had loved it. They had all established that May travel with them in the Unova and that she would be giving most of her Pokemon to P. Oak so she can catch new ones.

Ash, May, Iris, and Cilan all looked at Luke. "Well, we'll see you later, Luke," Cilan said.

Luke nodded, "I guess we will. Thanks so much for the help and the great acting!" The four blushed, "We aren't really actors," Iris murmured.

"BYE!" The group said as they walked away from the theatre. When they were almost out of Nimbassa Town, Ash hugged May, "I'm so glad you're traveling with us!" He exclaimed.

May hugged him back, "Same here! I've really missed traveling with you." Ash then kissed her on the lips and Iris and Cilan stuck out their tongues, "Ewwww! Get a room, will ya?" Iris moaned.

Everyone laughed and together they knew it was going to be a crazy journey.

**A/N: Well, that's all for this fanfiction! Hope y'all liked this! R/R! **


End file.
